What WOOD you do?
by Becca Black
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been dating for the past four months or so. Their relationship works well for them and they get along, but Oliver will be graduating at the end of the year. How will it work?
1. what does it all mean?

AN: Hello All! I've been in the mood to read an Oliver Wood/Katie Bell fic that's just pure fluff. I've been looking for one and I can't seem to get to fluff fast enough for my brain. Sure, they are good stories and all, I just feel like reading completely pointless fluff. So I've decided to write a fluff fic. I've no idea how long it will be, probably not too long considering I should be working on my other story, Life According To Me, but I need to do this for my sanity!  
  
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been dating for the past four months or so. Their relationship works well for them and they get along, but Oliver will be graduating at the end of the year. How will it work?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this. I do wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff for a day, or more..but alas (earwax!) I don't. Read on, this counts for any other chapters that might arise..  
  
What Wood you do? Chapter 1: What does it all mean?  
Katie Bell walked down to the commons room. It was a Saturday, but Gryffindor didn't have a game that day. 'Thank G-d. I don't think I could take a game right now,' she thought as she approached her boyfriend of four months, Oliver Wood. She sat down quickly, as she was getting a bit dizzy. Oliver noticed her moving in a somewhat circular motion and asked what was wrong. "Oh.A bit too much Butterbeer last night. Butterbeer and otherwise.My head is killing me!" Katie whispered, it hurt too much to talk to long. Oliver motioned for her to lie her head down on his lap, "we've got over an hour until the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match, if your hangovers not gone by then, I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey and we'll see what she can do." Katie nodded as she lay her head down on Oliver's lap, "mhhmmm," she said as she drifted off to sleep, Oliver playing with her hair.  
  
An hour later Katie and Oliver lay asleep on one of the couches in the Gryffindor commons room. The Quidditch game was beginning and everyone in the school was at the pitch, everyone but Katie and Oliver.  
  
~*~ Flashback to last night ~*~  
  
"Ah my dear Kates. It's been four months since you asked me out," Oliver said smiling at her as he opened a bottle of butterbeer for her. "It's a damn good thing you did ask me out, I couldn't work up the courage to do it myself. Imagine where we'd be if you hadn't done that!" Katie laughed, "I'd be down in the commons room staring at you wondering if you liked me too. I'm willing to bet that's where you would be yourself," she said taking a sip of her third butterbeer that night, they were addicting. The couple sat in the astronomy tower and watched the stars, an ice chest filled with butterbeers (courtesy of the Weasley twins).  
  
Katie leaned over against Oliver's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Kissing the top of her head he said, "I can't imagine my life with out you Katie." Katie smiled and took another butterbeer, 'Damn these things are addicting.'  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"Oy Oliver! There you two are! You missed a wicked game!" Fred said as he burst into the commons room, waking the sleeping couple up. Katie's head still pounded and it only got worse as she sat up. Oliver himself had a bit of a hangover, but he hadn't had as many of the butterbeers as Katie so it wasn't quite as bad. "What?" he muttered, still waking up, "what time is it? Did we miss the game?" By this time the rest of the Gryffindors had crowded into the commons room all of the chatting about the game. It made for one loud place and Katie couldn't really take it. "I'm going up to my room," she said and with that she disappeared. "So, tell me about the game," Oliver said to Fred and George as he watched Katie go up the staircase. He refused to let it show just how upset he was about missing it, he could at lease hear about it though.  
  
After a small time, Oliver went up to Katie's room to check on her. He was fine, still a bit pissed about the game but that wasn't anything compared to how Katie was, after all, they had practice that night. He found her lying in bed staring at the top of the canopy. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. He came and sat on her bed by her feet, "you feel any better?" Katie smiled, "my head's not pounding, how's that for an answer? I'm fine, starving, but fine in all other regards. I've no clue how I'll sleep tonight though, it's all I've done today.." Oliver smiled, it was defiantly his normal Katie.  
  
"We can take care of the hunger, and as far as sleeping, don't worry. I've got you covered," he smirked. Katie leaned up and smacked him lightly on the head. "Hey! I didn't mean it that way! We've got practice tonight, I'll be sure to work you guys hard, and your teammates can blame you!" he laughed. Katie got up, 'it felt so good to sleep.' "How was the game?" Oliver looked a bit depressed. "Kates, we missed it."  
  
"Oliver, what kind of nut do you take me to be? I know that, but I figured by now you would have gotten play by plays from everyone in the school. Tell me what happened," Katie smiled. "A hungover nut. Sorry, thought you meant something else. Well." Oliver launched into a play by play of the game, half and hour later Katie was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and waiting for Oliver to finish. When he finally did they headed down to the commons room to discuss the rest of the plans for the weekend with their friends. 


	2. fight or flight

****

AN: HOLA GUYS! So, please thank Angie Morse (author of Not So Innocent [sp?] a WONDERFUL story) for this chapter. She gave me the idea and now I have to get it out here on the net. The Quidditch scene doesn't follow the third book…Enjoy! Oh, and please review!

What WOOD you do?

Chapter 2~ The disaster

"Team! Eat!" Oliver snapped as he walked into the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, Gryffindor had a game in an hour and he wanted his team fed and ready to play. He sat down next to Katie and grabbed the smallest piece of toast there was. Katie looked at him questioningly, "aren't you going to eat more? Come on, esen! Esen! Dammit O liver just eat!" (an: esen means eat in Yiddish…my great grandmother used to tell my mom, 'esen esen mine kindela' which means eat eat my children). Oliver looked down at his toast, "No. I'm fine. If I eat more than this, in the long run I will have just not eaten. Katie, come on, you know that. I can't eat on Quidditch days…" Katie smirked at him, "And yet you think we can…amazing!"

.:*:.

The Quidditch game was on. Gryffindor was down my ten against Hufflepuff and it wasn't looking too good. The snitch was apparently in site as Harry and Cedric raced towards the ground for it. Cedric picked up speed quickly as Harry continued toward the ground, less than a foot behind. The brooms were wet, as were there clothes, and both seekers started to slip forwards on their brooms. Harry tried to gain speed and keep control of his broom but was starting to slip farther as his dive got steeper. Soon he was at the end of his broom, but quickly catching up with Cedric. It was too late. Cedric was pulling up from the dive, snitch in hand. Harry quickly pulled out of the dive, but it too was late. He slipped from the broom and fell 20 feet to the ground. He was fine aside from being unconscious, but they still brought him to the hospital wing. 

.:*:. 

Katie ran back to the locker room from her five-minute trip to see Harry. Oliver hadn't shown up and she was worried about him. A defeat in Quidditch was the worst thing that could happen to him. Hell, it was the same for her, and she was surprised she wasn't breaking down in tears or screaming her lungs out at the moments. She just ran ahead, thinking only of Oliver. When she got to the locker room she found him sitting in one of the showers, robes still on, water running over him. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if it was tears or water running down his face. She had already taken off her shoes as she ran to him sitting down and picking up his arm to place it around her. "Oliver," she whispered in a caring voice, "baby, look at me…." She said again, silent tears streaming down her face. Oliver wouldn't look up, she had just lost a Quidditch game for the first time, and there was so much she should have been doing to prepare for everything that was going on in her life. This was the breaking point. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Oliver baby, its ok. We can still win it. We can still get the cup. Look at me…please!" 

Slowly Oliver looked up, Katie noticed his eyes were red, he had been crying. She ignored it, she was crying too. Katie reached up and turned off the water, then she cuddled close to him, stripping off his soaked shirt and lying her head on his chest. He ducked his head down into her hair and kissed her head. They lied there, wrapped in each others arms for awhile, then Katie lifted herself from him and leaned against the now dry wall. She was still in drenched clothes, and the tears she had cried hadn't helped any. Katie didn't want to move. She was depressed over the game and she just felt like sitting there and staring straight ahead. "Come on Kates," Oliver whispered, "you need to get dressed." Katie just shook her head and looked at the floor. It was her turn to feel like dying. Oliver looked at her and a small trace of a grin appeared on his face, "you should get out of those clothes. I can't have my best chaser getting sick. G-d knows we need every ounce of help we can get now…" Oliver stood then helped Katie up, leading her to her locker, picking out some dry clothes and forcing her to get dressed. The whole experience was something both of them would look back on and wonder how he did it; shortly after it happened he didn't want to move much either. In hindsight they supposed it was the fight or flight instinct taking over and making him protect the one he loved. He just didn't know he loved her yet. 

AN: and another great chapter is over! Review!


	3. Graduation

****

AN: Hello all you readers out there in reader land! So, I've had some requests to update this fic! I think you guys like it? *Imagines people screaming cause they want updates* Ahh…I feel the luv! So I've also had some requests for a detailed makeout scene…well, lets just say that comes in chapter 6, entitled 'point.less.fluff.' 

SECOND AN: I'm sick. Please disregard any major mishaps that might be found in the following chapter. 

Chapter 3~ Graduation

O liver continued to mope about Hogwarts still upset over the loss. "Ollie! We trained to play Slytherin, NOT Hufflepuff! It's ok!" Katie said, trying to cheer him up. It didn't help much that Harry continued to apologize to him everytime they passed each other. "Yeah Kates, I know…it's just the first game-" Fred and George rolled their eyes, "of the season, and it shouldn't start on a negative note," they said in unison. It was the day after the fame, wood had called practice for that day until two, when he needed to go to a meeting about graduation. They were in the locker room cleaning up; the 7th years had an hour to go until the meeting. Fred, George, Katie and Oliver were the only people left in the locker rooms. "Uh…George, I need some more sugar quills. Hogsmead?" Fred asked his twin. "Of course!" George replied. 

Katie looked confused, "But we aren't-" she stopped talking. The twins here already gone. She stood quietly, "I'm taking a shower. Don't leave with out me!" she said in a whisper, and receiving only a small grunt in response. The mud and grime was gone from her body, but she was till working on her hair when Oliver stuck his head through the door. "Katie? Can I talk to you?" Katie turned a pale red, "Oliver? Yeah…hang on, lemme get dressed!" There was a pause then, "No Kates, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna sit down here and talk…. Continue getting clean, G-d knows you need it!" Katie smirked, it was a bit of the normal Oliver coming through. "Fine," she said, "but you heave to give me a towel when I'm done!" Oliver pulled another of his grunt responses before starting to speak.

"I…I know we can still get the cup, and I know that we will. Quidditch, aside from you, is my life. So to me, losing a Quidditch match is losing life. I can't stand the thought of it. Harry's great! And I _know _its not his fault the bloody broom was wet, but I wanted to WIN! Kates…the thing is…I'm not as upset about the game as I m at the realization that I'm graduating. And it's such a strange thought, that this time next year I'll be off in 'the real world'…I don't know if I'll see my friends. And then there's you, the fact that you're a year younger than me…you'll be here and I won't. And I don't want to end this. Not now. And-shit- I don't know what to do…."

Katie stood still, water running over her now completely clean body. She hadn't thought of Oliver's graduating. Oliver wouldn't be there. Not with her, helping with her issues. Wouldn't be sitting in the locker room, looking sexy in all his dirtiness. Oliver needed her to say something, anything, just to talk. He needed to hear her voice, "Katie?" his own voice was filled with a type of pain that couldn't be explained. 

It was as if she was waking from a deep sleep. She ran out of the shower, not caring about a towel, and latched on to him. He quickly grabbed a burgundy colored towel out of the closet next to him. He lifter her body from him eyes closed, and wrapped the towel around her to the best of his ability. She twisted it into a knot to keep it in place. Katie stared at the scarlet and gold tiled floor. Grabbing her chin, he gently lifter her head to look in his eyes. "They're beautiful…." He muttered. "Your eyes. They have this fire in them…I mean they're always beautiful, but right now…It's amazing." His voice was barely a whisper. Katie leaned towards him, putting her arms around his next, and kissing him. He kissed back, at least until he heard Percy calling his name.

"Oliver? We need to go to the meeting!" Katie and Oliver both turned bright red and ducked into the shower. It had turned off due to Katie's absence, so they weren't getting wet. "Just be quiet," Katie whispered, "He'll go away." And sure enough, he did. Oliver had to run to get to the meeting on time. He left Katie with a kiss and a "we'll talk more later". 

Katie smiled. It was just like him to run out of a conversation like that. It's not like he had a choice, but still. Katie knew they'd talk, she just wasn't sure when later was. She got dressed and headed up to the Gryffindor commons room to wait for Oliver. 

****

AN: Was there anything too bad in that chapter? Like really bad mistakes? Forgive me? Review? Good! 


	4. a conversation

****

AN: Well, well, well…If you're reading this, it means I got some reviews and I feel like bein' nice to you guyses! On to the chapter!

Chapter 4

A conversation

Oliver found Katie in her dorm room sitting on her bed, staring at the curtains. She was in the place where no one could reach her. Oliver sat on her bed with a shrug; he couldn't figure it out. What to do to get her to come out of her mind. Laying down on her bed beside her, he whispered, "Kates…I need to talk to you…" 

Katie started to shake her head, waking from her sleep-like state. "Oliver?" she mumbled. "mhmm?" she said, spooning against her. Katie melted into his embrace, pulling the covers over them. "How was your meeting?" she asked in a voice that was filled with care. Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her, "Graduations June 4th. There will be a party afterwards. Dumbledore wants to talk to me about something next week. Wouldn't say what though…"

Katie turned to face him, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead and kissing where it had lay. "Wonder what the altacokcer wants with you." she whispered. Oliver laughed, "Dumbledore's not an old fart! Sure he's old, but he's not mean! Other than that, I figure I'll know next Tuesday. 

.:*:.

It was Thursday morning. Katie and Oliver had yet to readdress the fact that he would be leaving. _"I don't know…" _Katie thought, _"it's been 4 months. Only 4 months, but its been the best 4 months of my life!"_

Oliver only knew that he was scared. Scared of another change, one that wouldn't be something wonderful. Like the last change, to Katie. It would be a change to a world of jobs and money. The world of major responsibility. The world with out Katie right by his side. 

****

AN: Hey youse guyses! I'M BACK! If you want another chapter, you know what to do! REVIEW! ..hey I just made a slant rhyme! 


	5. Dumbledore's office

****

AN: I am being a good author. I've got chapters one through 5, and half of 6 written on paper and I can't sleep. This would be the third chapter I've typed up and uploaded for your reading pleasure. I just need more reviews and you will get the chapters! You know what to do!

Chapter 5

Dumbledore's office

Oliver walked towards the statue of the Griffin where he found McGonagall waiting for him. Classes were over; as was dinner and he had been informed that he should go to the aforementioned statute. 

"Mr. Wood," McGonagall said, straight faced but with a twinkle in her eye. "If you'll follow me, the head master is waiting. She said the password ("good 'n' plenty), then the griffin made its ascension with McGonagall and O liver in tow. Dumbledore welcomed them, "Mr. Wood, Minerva, please, take a seat!" There was a pause before the headmaster spoke again, "Mr. Wood, I have called you here to ask a question. What are your plans after graduation?"

.:*:.

Katie sat in the commons room laughing at Fred and George. The entire Quidditch team, save Oliver, sat in the commons room enjoying their night off from practice. Oliver decided to cancel it due to his meeting, no one on the team minded much. The entirety of the team wanted to know what the aforementioned meeting was about. "You got any idea Katie?" Alicia asked her, "after all, you are the prats girlfriend!" Katie rolled her eyes, "No guys, I've told you, and Oliver has told you. WE.HAVE.NO.CLUE." At that precise moment the captain himself walked in the room, grin consuming his face. "Don't look now, but here comes one giddy chap!" Angelina said in Oliver's direction. He sat down by Katie, putting an arm around her and whispering in her ear, "I think all of our—never mind." Katie punched him lightly in the arm, "What? All our what?" Oliver just grinned, "you'll all find you about the meeting in due time, I myself am going to bed. Katie, "he said, a joking look in his eyes, "you re welcome to join me." Numerous cat calls were heard throughout the commons room as Katie leaned over to kiss him, then watched as he went up to his dorm room. (an: if you can't tell, she stayed down there…)

.:*:.

Oliver continued to tease Katie about the meeting, though he was starting to stop as there was a growing bruise forming on his arm. Katie would try and bring up talk of his graduating but he would have none of it. She was starting to think Dumbledore had told him that he would have to stay in Hogwarts another year because he'd failed. "There is no reason for us to part," Oliver would say, "we can last continents apart, so it won't matter that I will have graduated." Katie nodded, she supposed she had no reason not to trust him, so she would. But still…..

****

AN: HEY! Ok, another chapter! More reviews! 


	6. Pointlessfluff

****

AN: This would be the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Pointless Fluff. It should be a relatively long chapter, just because I feel nice. I'm sorry for the length of the other two chapters, the one's before this one, that's what I had on paper so that's what I put. It seemed longer on paper…though that could have been cause I double spaced it. On to the chapter!

Chapter 6

Point.Less.Fluff.

Katie and Oliver raced back to the Gryffindor commons room. Quidditch practice gas ended and the rest of the team was showering. 

~*~ FLASHBACK TO AFTER PRACTICE ~*~

The team filed into the showeeers. Katie looked at Oliver with a certain gleam in her eyes. She walked towards him, grabbing the collar of ;his shirt and pulling him towards her. He leaned forward in attempt to kiss her, "ah, ah, ah," she clucked, "not until you tell me about the meeting!" He tried again but to no avail. It was driving Katie insane…Not to mention Oliver. It had been awhile since they had done 'anything' and desire filled both their eyes. "Two can play this game" Oliver said. 

~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~

Katie was ahead of Oliver. _"Ha ha ha Wood! Try and find me!!"_ she thought as she ducked into the 7th year dorm room and hid under Percy Weasley's bed. "Katie?" Oliver panted, desire apparent in his voice. "I know you're in here!" Katie carefully pulled out her wand, "echosis," she whispered, then added a small but whispered moan. Suddenly she heard the moan across from her, and Oliver turned. She saw him swallow hard, suppressing his own. He walked towards where he had heard it, only in time to hear her say, "Oh Oliver!" in a sing song voice on the other side of the room. "Dammit Katie! Where are you?" he said. Katie saw his eye brows raise, "Accio Katie!" he said, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. 

Katie shot out from under Percy's bed and into Oliver's arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him leaning in for a kiss. "Hey! No you don't. Not until I decide to! I said two can play this game, and I meant it." Katie shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. Nibbling on his ear she whispered, "whatever you say Ollie…" she lightly blew onto his neck, then lifted her head and walked to his bed. Oliver was quick to follow. 

He sat down and reached over to her collar, unbuttoning the top button and kissing the area that had been covered. "I love you Katie." He unbuttoned the next button. Katie reached up and kissed him, this time he allowed it. She then followed his lead, unbuttoning his shirt. She put her hand around the back of his neck and leaned down, making him follow her onto the mattress. She looked up into his eyes, "I love you too!" 

The couple fell together, two bodies seemingly one as they kissed. Oliver continued the process of unbuttoning her shirt, this time his eyes not leaving her own. When he had finished, Katie tugged at the sleeves of his shirt pulling it off of him and kissing his shoulder. Oliver leaned over and pulled the covers out from underneath them, sheltering them from the outside world. He put his arms around her and gave her a smile that no one else in the world would ever receive. 

~*~ Later ~*~

Percy walked into the dorm room and towards his bed. He took no note that Oliver's curtains were closed or that some of the things had been moved around (this caused by the accio spell). Katie and Oliver on the other hand took major note of the figure that was now on the bed opposite them. Oliver cast a quick silencing charm and looked at Katie. "Shit. He always walks in on us doesn't he! Um, here put on your shirt and I'll try and distract him…" Katie put on her shirt and looked to her boyfriend, "I suppose he does walk in on us a lot, but it's not like we were doing much. Just lying in each others arms. Why do we have to quit?" Oliver was bust buttoning his shirt, "do the words Head Boy mean anything to you?" he said as he ducked out of the covers to distract Percy. 

Five minutes later the boys exited the room. Katie waited a minute before following and heading towards her dorm. "Thank G-d for Oliver," she muttered as she climbed into the shower. After that she went to bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Little did she know, Oliver had come into her room looking for her, but when he found her asleep he smiled. Bending down he kissed her forehead, "sleep well love, see you in the morning." And with that he left, and Katie slept well with dreams of Oliver and all that she hoped they would have. 

AN: Hey youse guyses! Please thank Angie Morse for all of her wonderful work in helping me with some of the chapter. It appears that I am horrible at writing smut fluff. Thus I left if for your imaginations. Just one guideline, they didn't go that far. And you know what I mean by that far. I hope you enjoyed. Just one last thing, REVIEW! Oh and some thank you's are needed. ****

Forensicfreak14~ You rock in all of your encouragement's. oh, and I couldn't have made it through hell(th) with out you to proof this stuff…

Twilight~ Same goes to you as it did for Forensic. And to both of you, WINDEX!

Angie Morse~ What could I do with out you? Oh! I know! Not write! You rock! Thanks for all the help you've given me!!

CelloBug~ wow….just…wow…I WANNA SEE THE LABYRINTH! 

And ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of the others who have reviewed. Thanks muchos! I appreciate it sooooo much!


	7. oh bludger where art thou

****

AN: So, how'd ya like the last chapter? I'm hoping that this one can get done quick enough. Relatives in town so there's a good chance I won't be updating after this. Then I'm going out of town. Unless I can get this up and another chapter finished and waiting in the doc. Manager, then you all will be waiting awhile. Please forgive me! Well…on to the chapter, check out the clever title..though I hated the movie.

Chapter 7

Oh Bludger Where Art Thou

"A bruised lung, two Broken arms, four cracked ribs and a twisted knee. And it seems to me, that had your beater not have caught her on the way down, your chaser would be in much worse shape!" Madame Pomfrey said looking to Oliver Wood. The quidditch game against Slytherin was over and they had won. But they had lost Katie. 

The game was going well, Gryffindor was ahead and Harry had his eyes out for the snitch. The two Slytherin Beaters saw Katie with the quaffle, heading towards their goal. They teamed up against her and hit her from both sides with the bludgers. On impact the quaffle dropped from her hand and she fell from the broom. Fred Weasley was the closest to her, and he took off to catch her on his broom. When they had landed Katie was unconscious and barely breathing. During this time, Harry had caught the snitch, though just barely, and they had won the game. Oliver wasn't in much of a mood to care though, he was more worried about his girlfriends life. 

"But you will be able to fix all of those things, correct?" he asked the nurse as he sat by Katie's bed. "Yes, but it will take quite some time. There is nothing I can do for the bruised lung, and as for the knee –which I assume was twisted when she landed on the broom- I will have to put it back in place myself. She took a bad fall and it will be at least a week before she can leave again. More than that for playing quidditch." At that the nurse left muttering something about outlawing the wizarding sport. Oliver looked to his unconscious girlfriend and whispered, "well, at least you'd be happy. We won the game!" 

The rest of the team came in and out during the night, and Oliver sat by her side, waiting for her to awaken. Madame Pomfrey was getting quite agitated when Fred and George came, requesting his presence in the commons room for a post-game pep talk. It appeared that most of the team was quite upset about the loss of their chaser, even if it was only for a small time. 

Once out of the hospital wing, Fred looked to Oliver, "We're going to prank the Slytherin Beaters. We figured you'd want to take part in the scheme, as it's your girlfriend they hurt." Oliver nodded and continued following the twins to the quidditch pitch. George grinned, "we also needed you to unlock the quidditch balls. I believe the Slytherins have a practice tomorrow morning, we'd like for them to not be able to play at all, if you catch my drift." 

They pulled the trunk out of the locker rooms and flipped open the latch. Oliver looked to his two friends, "So, we're going to hide the balls? That's too simple for you two. There's got to be something else you've planned." Both of the twins rolled their eyes, "It's not just hiding them, we're going to 'misplace' the bludgers. They won't be able to find either of them. At least not until they hit them all in the head." 

After hiding the quaffle, snitch, they placed the appropriate charm over both of the bludgers, hiding them separate from the other two balls, and making them chase after those who found them. They locked up the now empty trunk and headed towards the Gryffindor commons room to get a good nights sleep. They would have to be up early the next morning to watch the commotion as the Slytherins looked for their balls (**AN: How funny is that…. double meanings rock do they not?)**. 

~*~

After eating a quick breakfast and checking on Katie, Oliver headed towards the quidditch pitch. He approached with caution, not sure if the Slytherins were already practicing. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that they weren't. "Oliver!" he heard one of the twins' call, then looked up to see them hiding in one of the stands. He headed up towards them and got there just as the Slytherins arrived on the pitch. They watched as they pulled out the trunk and freaked out at its emptiness. It wasn't long before Oliver had to cast a silencing charm on the stand so their laughter wouldn't be heard. 

The Slytherins were now all over the field looking for the balls, but hadn't yet come towards the invisible bludgers. "When do you think they'll find them?" Fred asked Oliver and George. "Which ones, the bludgers or the others?" Oliver responded as he looked towards Flint who was making his way towards the bludgers. "Either," Fred responded. "Soon I think, Flints on his way towards the bludgers now," George said. Just then Malfoy found the quaffle and the snitch and Flint, as well as the rest of the team, was called off of their searching. 

Oliver looked up, "How long do you think it will be before they realized the bludgers aren't any where near there?" George smiled, "given that their Slytherins…about 30 minutes." The three sat as still as three teenage boys can sit and watched as the Slytherins combed the area around the quaffle looking for the bludgers. Five minutes passes and it appeared that they had figured out the bludgers were no where near the other balls. Another five minutes and Flint was back where he had been before Malfoy's discovery. "He's coming closer," Oliver whispered to himself. He stood up carefully, trying not to be noticed by Fred and George. Backing up quietly he made his way towards the door to the stand. Fred and George were wound up in a game of exploding snap (honestly, they brought games everywhere!) so thankfully they didn't notice Oliver's absence. 

It was at least ten minutes before Fred or George said anything. "Oliver? How close are they to finding it?" George asked. When Oliver gave no reply they both looked up from their game. "Oliver?" they said in unison. They looked around but soon realized he was not in the same stand. Fred was the first to spot him sneaking across the field towards Flint and Malfoy, the two that 'found' the bludgers. One bludger hit Malfoy in the stomach, causing him to bowl over on the ground, next aiming for his thighs. The second one was trying to knock Flint on his feet by hitting the shins and the knees, but it wasn't working to well. 

Meanwhile Oliver had crept up besides them and yelled at each ball, "Immobulous!" causing them to freeze in the air and their captives to look for the owner of the voice that had saved them. Oliver looked down at the two of them and laughed, "What, are both of you to stupid to freeze a bludger in mid air? Oh wait, you couldn't see them could you?" he said in a mocking voice, then cast the spell to make the bludgers appear. "Would that have been easier? Thought so assholes!"

The rest of the Slytherin team was already surrounding them, and they could all see the fire that was in Oliver's eyes. Fred and George, however, could not, and they wanted to know what their friend was doing so they headed down to the pitch, running across the field towards the circle. When the arrived the saw Oliver grabbing one of the teams beaters by the collar and yelling at him. "You think its funny to beat some one to a pulp with those f-cking bludgers? Huh? Well I don't. That is my girlfriend AND chaser sitting up in that hospital wind **UNCONCIOUS **and you'll be **lucky** if you aren't up there with her!" The beater looked frightened as Oliver made his hand into a fist and brought it forwards to his jaw. Oliver didn't stop there though; he kept pounding his fist into the beaters head, not stopping until he made him bleed. He grabbed the other beater and paused as he held him there, should he beat this one to? _'They both hurt Katie' _he though, _'they both should pay'_ but in his momentary lapse, Flint had realized what had just happened and went into action. He pulled his uninjured beater away from Oliver and stepped in his place, meeting his fist and Oliver's nose, and jaw repeatedly. Oliver was to shocked at first to fight back, he hadn't expected Flint – or anyone for that matter- to go after him. 

Oliver immediately remembered why he was fighting these guys and got extremely pissed off. "You little f-ckers! You think your all _so _good, HA!" and he kneed Flint in the balls twice then went back to the uninjured beater. "You almost killed my girlfriend you little _mamzer _(** AN: Ollies cursing in Yiddish now! Mamzer means bastart)** and I could kill you!" He brought his fist up, ready to punch him but felt a hand grab his arm. Swinging around he saw George standing there, keeping him from going on. He grabbed Oliver's other hand and started trying to push him away. "What the hell George? Let me GO!" But he wouldn't, "Oliver. Calm. Down. Come on, lets go see Katie…" Oliver was livid, these were his best friends and they wouldn't let him get revenge. "Fred! Do something, get your brother off of me!" Fred refused, Oliver needed to calm down and killing the Slytherin team wasn't the way to do it.

They pushed him away from the Slytherins and onto the other side of the field, bringing him into their locker room and sitting him down. After a few minutes of silence, Oliver looked down at his bloody hands, "Holy shit…holy shit…holy shit" was all he could say. He was amazed at what he had done, mad at himself for losing control. He got up and washed off his hands then looked to Fred and George and mumbled a thank you as he walked out the door. Fred got up to go after him but George held him down, "He's ok now," he whispered, "just leave him alone for awhile…"

Oliver walked up to the hospital wing to go see Katie, he was ashamed by what he had done, and he hoped she wasn't awake to see him. When he got there he found her still unconscious, the chair he had sat in yesterday still in the same spot. He sat down and took her hand in his, then he lay his head down on her bed. He wouldn't have known he was crying were it not for the tears he felt on his own hand, but he didn't care, he needed to cry. Katie was hurt badly, he had just gotten revenge by doing something she would have hated, and he was embarrassed by himself for all he had done. 

****

AN: Ok, wasn't that sweet? I mean…ugh, him fighting them and all no, but that last part…with him crying? Ok guys, I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner. Confirmation took up some major time and I couldn't write too much. Will work on seven later! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. huh?

AN: So sorry about the thing with this chapter. Stupid fan fic wouldn't let us update. Sorry!! Ok, so here we are at the next chapter in the story. FUN!! Just a side warning (it will come up again in the part im speaking of) any 'facts' that I state may not be true. There's only one and as I said I'll mention it again there. On with the story. Love ollie to death guys!!! **** ****

Chapter 8

Huh?

"Still unconscious, huh?" 

Oliver looked up from his bedside vigil to see his friend Percy standing in the doorway. "Yeah, and there is no telling when she'll wake up." 

Oliver and Percy's friendship was an odd one. They had basically nothing in common, but yet they had become friends quickly when they met at Hogwarts in their first year. They both wondered if they were just friends of circumstance, if they would be friends if they weren't rooming together. Neither one wanted to think about it too long, it was a friendship, and a valued one at that. Oliver didn't know quite what to say, so he started to ramble. "You know, my aunts a doctor. She told me once that when the someone is unconscious after a serious injury, it means that they would be in too much pain to handle when awake. (**AN: THERE IS IS!!!**) So, in away, I'm glad she's out. I would hate it if she were in pain. I wouldn't be able to stand it…."

Percy nodded. He understood what he meant, though he had never really experienced it aside from Penelope, but that wasn't unconsciousness, it was from being petrified. He looked at his friend. It was a day after the fight and Oliver had a light bruise appearing on his cheek and one creeping up towards his eye. When Percy saw him the day before he knew what had gone on, no one had to tell him, he knew the feeling of needing to get revenge. He just never acted on it. He was smart in not talking to Oliver about what had gone on, the look on Oliver's face had warned him not to, he was too ashamed to talk. 

Percy, being Percy, noticed Oliver retreating back into his mind so-to-speak and decided to leave him be. It was hard on Oliver, he didn't know quite what to do. He noticed Percy leaving, but said nothing, he was too consumed in his thoughts. _"Maybe I do want her awake, even if she were in pain. But that would be totally selfish of me…I just want to kiss her again, feel her hand in mine and her head on my shoulder. I just wish this hadn't happened. At the same time I want her awake, I want her to stay this way until the bruises heal. I wish she didn't have to find out, and that I wouldn't have to see the look on her face. She would be mad. Pissed is more like it. I don't like seeing her as anything but happy. And I like to make her happy…" _Oliver's thoughts went on and on, based on Katie. He sat there until time for bed, the kissed her forehead and went to sleep. It wasn't a sound one, dreams of Katie passed through his head. 

~*~

A week had passed since Katie was knocked unconscious. The entire team wanted her back. Even some of the Slytherins- they were getting quite sick of all the death glares. Oliver spent every moment he could by her bedside waiting for her to arise. In the nights when he was there, he copied the notes that Angelina had taken in their classes. During his own classes he had trouble concentrating for fear that she would wake up and want him. He was stressed no matter where he was, worried beyond belief, but he found the most solace in sitting by her and waiting. He never knew how much he would enjoy the solitude of just thinking. Of course there were Quidditch plans to make –they were know way behind schedule- and come on, this is Oliver Wood we're talking about. 

It was now Saturday night, one week after he and the twins had planned the attack on the Slytherin team. Oliver sat his normal watch over Katie, this time just reading a book. When he reached to grab his cup of water, he noticed something askew. Katie's leg had moved. He raised an eyebrow, then forced it back down. He put a bookmark in the book, closing it and looking at Katie. Her mouth had opened slightly (you sit and look at a person long enough, you notice these things) and he knew in his mind that she was conscious, just not awake. He knew for certain we she tried to turn on her side and screamed, waking up. 

She had turned on a hurt side of her ribs and stomach, thus the scream. Oliver gently turned her on her back, the looked down into her eyes. There were tears there. She was in pain. He knew the answer to his dilemma on if he wanted her awake or not. He couldn't stand her pain. He kissed the tears and sat back down. Katie followed him with her eyes, "Oliver? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" He tackled the question in his mind. How do you explain something like the bludger attack? "Kates?" he whispered, "What's the very last thing you remember?"

"Bludgers. Pain. I remember grabbing the quaffle and looking sideways –both ways- and seeing bludgers come out me. Then I felt immense pain." Oliver nodded. "After you were hit, you fell off your broom. We figure you were out by then, as you didn't scream. Fred caught you on his broom and brought you down. We one the game." Katie was still staring into his eyes, looking for more. He told her what her injuries were and held her hand. "Now Katie, I fully expect you to be recovered tommorow. We've got lots of practice to make up on!" Katie gave him a look that wasn't too pretty, then very carefull lifted her arm –though it was still rather sore- and hit Oliver in the arm. "Stupid prat! I know your obsessed with quidditch, but honestly, I thought you would have cared more about me than your precious little game!" she said with a smirk. 

Oliver smiled, he knew what she was going for, and he would give it to her, she was hurt and you can't deny an injured person. He leaned over the bed carefully avoiding any injured part of her body (and this was hard to do!) and brought his face within centimeters of hers. He had wanted to do this for a week now and it was finally happening. Katie lifter her head up, closing the gap between them and kissing him deeply. She gently tugged on his shirt in an attempt to get him on the bed rather than leaning in an awkward position. She didn't have to tug twice. 

Oliver reached his leg over hers effectively straddling her then leaned in for an even deeper, more passionate kiss. They broke apart, Oliver looked into her eyes and whispered, "I've missed you so much Kates!" she just nodded and beckoned him back to her. (**AN: Remember her injury list…**) He moved his legs closer to hers in an attempt to get down farther as they kissed. He moved a little too close and hit her twisted knee causing her to jump in surprise, and causing Oliver to halfway choke (***evil grin***). "Shit" he whispered, as he climbed back to his chair, "I'm sorry Katie, really, I forgot." She nodded a response as she held back the tears from the pain. She hated the pain and the wait for healing, she really hated not being able to kiss Oliver. "It's alright Ollie, we probably shouldn't be doing that in the hospital wing anyway…" 

Oliver looked down at his watch and noticed it was almost midnight. He got up and collected his things then leaned over and kissed Katie's forehead, "night Kates. I'll see you first thing in the morning!" She waved him goodnight and went to sleep. 

~*~

****

AN: I had plans for more, but in my current state of mind its proving difficult to write. Too depressed…damn JK…review, and in there let me know if you have finished the fifth book or not…


	9. What is that song?

__

For those of you who have not read or finished the fifth harry potter book, please skip on past the following authors note. It contains spoilers. You will see large bolded text that starts off the chapter. Scroll down untill then. Consider yourselves warned. 

****

AN: Ok, _HOW _pissed off an I at JK? VERY!!! She goes and kills off my Siri Babe…yes I do like Ollie dearest, but I love Sirius and she has to kill him. So, in honor of the man we all love somehow, there will be a moment of silence preceding this chapter. In this moment, please remember the man who was Sirius Black. 

Chapter 9

What is that song?

When Oliver left the hospital wing that night, he headed to his dorm. Only he didn't go to sleep. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write down things he felt about Katie. He looked down at what he had written and smiled.

Can I tell you  
are that you are to me, girl?  
You're really something  
And I give all my love to you  
I don't if you feel as much as I do  
All I know is you're the one for me  
Always and forever 

I wanna tell you I love you  
And it's all right  
Can you see how I feel when I'm near you?  
Cos it's all right  
I'll be the one to come hold you  
Cos it's all right  
I will always be with you 

Don't you know  
how my heart beats inside now?  
Ain't it something the way that  
you make me feel all right?  
Ain't it something  
how my heart feels alive now?  
And it's all because  
you were there beside me 

I wanna tell you I love you  
And it's all right  
Can you see how I feel when I'm near you?  
Cos it's all right  
I'll be the one to come hold you  
Cos it's all right  
I will always be with you 

I don't know if  
You feel as much as I do  
All I know is you're the one for me  
Always and forever 

I wanna tell you I love you  
And it's all right  
Can you see how I feel when I'm near you?  
Cos it's all right  
I'll be the one to come hold you  
Cos it's all right  
I will always be with you 

I wanna tell you I love you  
And it's all right  
Can you see how I feel when I'm near you?  
Cos it's all right  
I'll be the one to come hold you  
Cos it's all right  
I will always be with you

  
He realized that he had written a poem, but it was more of a song. There was just one problem, he didn't have means to write the music or play it. He recalled Lee Jordan getting a guitar last year and saying he could use it if he wanted to, but was the offer still there? Oliver wasn't sure, but he got up to ask. He found Lee sitting in the commons room with the twins. "Hey! Lee, you still got that guitar?" Lee looked up from his game of exploding snap and concentrated on Oliver. "Yeah, why?" 

Oliver questioned himself, did he want to tell Lee or not? "I've just written some lyrics to a song and I want the music written as well. Can I borrow it?" Fred and George muffled a laugh, Lee looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah I guess you can, it's up in my dorm. Put it back when you're done. 

~*~

It was around 3 when Oliver finally finished what he had started doing. The entire song was written and he started to count the money he had. After playing around on Lee's guitar (he had played and taken a few lessons before, so he knew the chords and such) he realized again how much he loved the instrument and planned on buying one himself. It would take about another month or two of saving funds, but he could do it if he really wanted too. _"Good, in a month I'll be ready to debut **everything **to Katie…including the song"_. 

~*~

Katie woke from a strange dream. Oliver had been sitting with her and humming a song. It was catchy, but there were no words from what she could tell, it was wonderful though. She couldn't figure out why on earth Oliver would be humming, he never seemed to have that much interest in music. 

She looked to the clock beside her bedside, 6 AM. She turned over to try and sleep, but just lay there restlessly. She couldn't sleep and Oliver's song kept repeating in her head. She tossed and turned until Madame Pomfrey came to see what her problem was. It was 7:30 in the morning and she was dismissed from the hospital wing to go back to the Gryffindor commons room. _'And do what?'_ she thought as she walked through the school. 

As it turns out, she fell asleep on the couch, lying there dreaming and waiting for Oliver to wake her. 

****

AN: YAY! I've started writing an original fiction on fictionpress.net. It's under the same screen name…go check it out!!!


End file.
